Bleach Ice and Snow
by Yukiko Watakara
Summary: When Ice and Snow meet, will Soul Society change its fate?


♠♠♠**Part 1♠♠♠**

Looking at the blue wide skies, a person that is looking from above is laughing. As she sits in a long post laughing, her hair flowing with the breeze.

"Hehehehe... Its time" As the girl smiles and suddenly disappears.

At the house of Ichigo where everything was a mess. A total mess perhaps.

"Nee-san, lets play cards. I'm getting sick of playing with this loser" Kon bragged while waving one card that was written loser.

"You-- lets see who's the REAL loser here! I'll defeat you this time!" Ichigo complained.

The closet door opens and Rukia reading a manga.

"Shut up you two! I'm reading this manga, where the princess of bunny land was kidnapped by Count Bun! What a great climax!" Rukia talked more as Kon and Ichigo were continuously just playing cards.

"Waa!! Impossible! I... I'm defeated! It can't be!" Kon was in shock as he looked at Ichigo's cards.

"Did you hear me? Uhh... " Rukia burns up with anger.

"Ah! I won! See, who's the loser now?" Ichigo bragged.

"YOU TWO--- URUSAI!!!!" Rukia punched Ichigo and Kon and made them keep quiet for a day.

A hell butterfly appears at Ichigo's window and gave them a message. They were invited to a announcement, and it was a very important one. The next day Ichigo and Rukia met up with the others and went to Soul Society.

As they went to the main building where the other captains were, Ichigo found some familiar faces.

"Yo! Ichigo!" Renji waved to Ichigo.

"Yo, Renji, your here? I thought that your a low ranked to be at this party?" Ichigo teased Renji.

"You... thank me that I'm in a good mood today Ichigo! Tsk, you don't even know why you were invited here, eh?" Renji crossed his arms with a annoying laugh.

"You--" Ichigo was ready to punch Renji when Rukia stopped him.

"So, why were we invited? Is this really an important announcement that we need to know?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, its a very important one. The granddaughter of Captain Yamamoto is finally going to appear" Renji said with a broad face with seriousness.

"It can't be, you don't mean--" Rukia was astounded of what Renji said.

"Yes, its the real thing Rukia" Renji looked at a distance.

Captain Yamamoto walked to the center of the room and called everyones attention by banging his wooden cane on the floor.

"As you all know, my granddaughter, Yuki, is going to be here and appear for the first time" Captain Yamamoto was serious as he announced.

"She is the successor of the very dangerous technique that is passed in centuries. She is one of a kind and a very skilled Shinigami" Captain Yamamoto continued and raised his cane and banged it on the floor the second time.

"Lets begin, Yuki, you can come out now" Captain Yamamoto called out, as his voice echoed and suddenly a girl appeared.

"Yes Grandpa, Yuki has arrived" Yuki, a short girl and a little smaller by inch to Hitsugaya's height. The heiress of a dark technique.

Yuki looks around and finds herself enjoying and finds Captain Hitsugaya. She runs to him and jumps on his back.

"To-chan Long time no see Ahahaha" Yuki hugged Hitsugaya as she didn't released herself from piggy backing Hitsugaya.

"Yuki! Get off me, get off!" Captain Hitsugaya tried to shake off Yuki.

"Fine, you really are stubborn as always To-chan" Yuki went off Hitsugaya's back.

Yuki notices Ichigo and Rukia and approached them and greeted them.

"Yo, Kurosaki Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki. Nice to meet you two, Ahaha" Yuki looked at the two with interest.

"Yuki, stop that already, your getting annoying" Captain Hitsugaya complained as he approached Ichigo and the others.

"Hmp, you really are rude To-chan. I was just greeting them, whats wrong with that?" Yuki pouted.

"Idiot, I didn't say that you can't greet them but you must know that you are a captain already" Captain Hitsugaya replied.

"Boorriiing... Its too boring being a Shinigami. Always working and working and nothing good happens until a enemy comes flying in" Yuki complained and notices that Captain Yamamoto was behind his back and heard her talking.

"Ekk!! Uhh... did you hear something Grandpa?" Yuki asked with a panicking feeling.

"I heard it very clearly Yuki, but its really normal for you to have that feeling of boredom. Besides, it will pass out soon if you get used to it" Captain Yamamoto patted Yuki's head and walked to the other Captains.

"Ahehehehe..." Yuki felt embarrassed and laughed.

The next Yuki was helping Captain Unohana and studied some. After Yuki finished with helping Captain Unohana, Yuki went to visit Captain Hitsugaya's office.

"Good morning To-chan!" Yuki greeted Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya was writing some paper works and got annoyed when Yuki went inside his office.

"Yuki! I'm working here, could you please get out, thank you" Hitsugaya continued writing his paper work.

"Hmmnn, To-chan lets play" Yuki pulled Hitsugaya's arm but Hitsugaya threw her at the window.

Hitsugaya noticed that Matsumoto was watching the whole thing and saw that Hitsugaya threw Yuki out the window.

"Captain, what did you do?" Matsumoto was looking in horror.

"Ahh... ehh... I just threw out a thing that was bothering me while I was writing my paper work" Hitsugaya was beginning to get scared of Matsumoto's scary face.

In a blink of an eye, Yuki suddenly appeared behind Matsumoto.

"Ah! There she is!" Captain Hitsugaya pointed to Yuki.

"Tada ahehehe Hello, Matsumoto-chan" Yuki waved to Matsumoto.

"Ahahaha Hi Yuki-donno, long time no see, how are yah?" Matsumoto shake hands with Yuki.

"Well, I should better go now, bye bye To-chan" Yuki disappeared and Hitsugaya continued his paper work with relief.

As the door closes, tears fell in Yuki's eyes. As she tries to wipe them, it doesn't stop.

"To-chan, why did you forget me..." Yuki ran outside and to her room and cried all night.

The next day, Yuki woke up and went to the balcony and sat down on the ledge. In deep thought, Yuki remembers the memories of her and Toshiro.

In a hill where a single tree stood up, a girl was sitting down looking at the sky. Kid Toshiro appears, he notices the girl and approaches her.

"Hello, what are you doing there?" Kid Toshiro asked the girl.

"Ah, I was just looking at the sky. Come look at the skies with me" The girl smiled and Toshiro making Toshiro get embarrassed.

The two looked at the skies and pointed many kinds of shapes and animals. They talked about each other until they noticed that it was almost time to go home.

"Oh, its time. I should go now, bye bye" The girl waved goodbye but suddenly Tohiro grabbed her hand.

"Wait, I don't know your name yet... My name is Hitsugaya... Hitsugaya Toshiro" Tohiro let go of the girl's hand.

"My name is..." and when the girl was about to say her name, the memories became blur and was pitch black.

Everything was back, Yuki was standing on the ledge and suddenly thought of an Idea. She quickly ran to the gate of human world and found herself at a mall.

"I better go visit Urahara to get a faux body" Yuki disappeared and appeared at Urahara's store.

"Arah, as I thought so, the dear granddaughter of Captain Yamamoto is here. Welcome Yuki-chan" Urahara was standing in front of the door and was looking at Yuki.

"Ah, long time no see Urahara-nii-sama. How are you?" Yuki smiled.

"I'm fine, so, you want to use a faux body, is that why your here? To have fun?" Urahara put his hand on his waist and closed his left eye.

"Wow, how did you know?" Yuki sat down beside Urahara and looked at his face.

"Well, I just had a feeling your going to be here" Urahara went to his room and brought back a fauxbody that looked like Yuki.

"Ahaa what a cute faux body thank you Urahara-nii-sama ♥" Yuki excitedly used the faux body and bid goodbye to Urahara and went to the mall.

"Ohh this would be fun! Weee" Yuki bought ice-cream and accessories and finally went to Urahara's house.

The next day, Ichigo and Rukia received another Hell Butterfly and this time it said that Yuki was missing and Captain Hitsugaya will go and find her. Ichigo and Rukia were asked if they saw Yuki but they didn't.

At the house of Urahara it was quiet until a Hell Butterfly landed on Urahara's should and the voice of Captain Hitsugaya is heard.

"Urahara-san, did Yuki went there? I know that she will because she can't stay in the human world without people seeing her" Captain Hitsugaya was looking around the surroundings and everywhere.

"Yeah, she was here. I think she just went somewhere, she's gonna be back soon" Urahara made a confused face and the Hell Butterfly left.

Suddenly, Captain Hitsugaya appeared in front of Urahara's house. He had a very serious and pissed face.

"My,my, did Yuki-chan do something wrong? Toshiro-kun" Urahara asked.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Don't call me Toshiro!" Captain Hitsugaya went inside and sat down the table.

"Lets wait for Yuki to come back, want some tea Toshiro?" Urahara went to the kitchen and took out the tea pot and two tea cups.

"Captain Yamamoto is getting worried, that girl really doesn't behave. She acts like a five year old compared to her real age" Captain Hitsugaya complained more until the door opened and came inside was Yuki.

"I'm home Arah, oh uh, its hot head" Yuki tried to sneak out but Hitsugaya grabbed her.

"Don't you dare sneek away, Yuki" Hitsugaya pulled her hand and made her sit down.

The conversation took about forty minutes until Hitsugaya and Yuki went out of the house and went back to Seireitei very angry.

"I just want to have fun and then I will do all my work, I promise" Yuki made puppy eyes making Hitsugaya annoyed and punched her in the head.

"Shut up! You know that you need to get ready already because-- uhh... because..." Hitsugaya went red.

"Eh? Ready for what? For a candy contest? Ooh that looks interesting ♥" Yuki imagined lollipops and many kinds of candy.

"Its not that! Did you forget that your engaged?!" Hitsugaya went really red.

"Engaged? Oh, I remember, I'm engaged with you ahahaha" Yuki laughed while Hitsugaya went really really red.

Yuki went to sleep and everyone in Soul Society went to sleep too except for some captains that had more work to do and some were meditating. The next day Captain Yamamoto announced just to the Captains that Yuki and Captain Hitsugaya were engaged. But Yuki was not that happy to hear that she was going to get married to Hitsugaya because she knows that Hitsugaya doesn't remember her and she knows that Vice-Captain Hinamori is the very childhood friend of Toshiro not her. She was just a memory from the past and was not important to Hitsugaya anymore because he forgot about her already.

Suddenly, Yuki shivered in fear. She was trembling and everything became blurry. She collapsed to the group. Hitsugaya ran towards her and suddenly she summoned a soul slayer and stabbed Hitsugaya.

"Yuki... why? Why did you--" Hitsugaya fainted.

"Yuki? It can't be, everyone! She's not Yuki! I don't know why but the God of all the Hollows is inside her! Hurry, alert everyone and protect Seireitei!" Captain Yamamoto stood up and faced Yuki in fear.

Captain Yamamoto immediately used his Bankai. But Yuki was very fast and stabbed Captain Yamamoto without any sweat. Captain Yamamoto fell to the ground. Yuki then disappeared. Lieutenant Matsumoto went to the human world and brought Ichigo and the others what is happening at Soul Society. Hurriedly, Ichigo and the others went to Seireitei and met up with the other captains.

"What happened? Why did Yuki went out of control?" Rukia panicked.

"We don't know the reason but we know that she is out of control and nothing can stop her until someone will defeat her" Captain Ukitake said.

"She almost killed Captain Yamamoto and Captain Hitsugaya without having any scratch. She is very strong, be careful Ichigo" Captain Soifon stared at Ichigo with serious eyes.

"That can't be, Shiro-chan was defeated that easily?" Ichigo was shocked to hear what Captain Soifon said.

"Yes, thats why we called you so that you can help us. It will be very hard but please, cooperate with us" Captain Unohana asked for their help.

"Ah, I know, we will help" Rukia agreed and so are the others.

All the 13 divisions were alerted of what happened. Each squad are assigned to find Captain Yuki. As Ichigo and Rukia teamed up with Lieutenant Matsumoto to find Captain Yuki. As they were searching, the air was stinging and the feeling of panic and fear arose in the air. At Sokyoku where everything was quiet that your ears begin to feel deaf, A familiar person is standing, ready to kill a person who comes. As Yuki stands at the deserted place, her memories began to clear.

The feeling of saying goodbye, young Yuki turns back and the next memory was dark. In wide prison cell, a girl was chained up and was hanging. She was wearing execution clothes and her hands were bleeding because of the chains. Yuki looks up and gazes out of the window where a dim light is found. The memories began to blur and when Captain Yuki opened her eyes, the captains were surrounding her and Ichigo approach her.

"Why are you doing this Yuki-chan? You even pointed your soul slayer at Shiro-chan and Ou-jiji" Ichigo stopped walking and was facing Yuki.

"Hmp, I don't know what your saying, its like you even know what Yuki is feeling deep inside her. But you DON'T!" Yuki attacked Ichigo.

"Yes, I know, but that doesn't mean you must hurt them. I will stop you Yuki-chan, B A N K A I!!" Ichigo transformed to his bankai form and started fighting Yuki.

The fight continued and Yuki was clearly the one who was winning the fight. Not even a scratch, Yuki stabbed her sword at Ichigo. The other captains activated their Bankai's and fought Yuki but everyone didn't had a chance on her.

Ichigo continued to fight with all his might, and a clover's luck, he hit Yuki in the waist.

"Hm? I was hit? I didn't expect this to happen, oh well, I'm going to be serious now, B A N K A I!!" Yuki's reiatsu was very powerful, and Ichigo was beginning to tremble. The fight was very trembling, as the other captains watched in fear as Yuki hits Ichigo.

"You really suck, Ichigo" Ichigo's hollow side appeared and attacked Yuki.

The fight began to even up, Yuki was beginning to get tired.

"Hmp, your strong, hollow. But, this is the last blow" Yuki and Ichigo's hollow side stabbed each other.

The two collapsed and didn't stood up. The next day, the captains decided to execute Yuki once and for all. Everyone agreed except Ichigo and Rukia.

"The problem can't be solved just by executing Yuki-donno! We must think of another way!" Rukia complained.

"This is the good decision. If Yuki will be executed then everything will be back to normal" Captain Mayuri replied.

"Rukia, don't go fit yourself in this situation. If Yuki doesn't die then the future of Soul Society will be complete chaos" Byakuya added.

The meeting place was in complete tension, everyone was confused on what to do to Captain Yuki. As the meeting was continuing, inside the hospital room in where Captain Hitsugaya was confined, he dreams of the memories that Yuki had and as this are continuing, It has been and week and the execution was decided, as to execute Captain Yuki Yamamoto.

Laying down, as Hitsugaya's dreams were repeating until a different dream appeared. Yuki was standing in front of the cross of Sokyoku, closing her eyes Hitsugaya approached her.

"Whats happening? Why are you wearing those execution clothes? Yuki!" Hitsugaya tried to call Yuki but Yuki did not hear his voice.

Suddenly, Yuki raised her head and looked straight forward at Hitsugaya and smiled. Yuki saw Hitsugaya but the other captains didn't.

"To-chan, your memories of me came back already, hahaha But, its too late now To-chan. I'm sorry, here take this necklace and always where it with you, I hope you'll be happy always To-chan, with Hinamori-chan" Yuki went forward to the cross.

Hitsugaya remembered the day that he gave the necklace. The necklace had two pendants hanging in it. The first pendant was a hail-looking stone and the other was a snowflake shaped crystal. Memories were beginning to clear all up in Hitsugaya's mind. It was the day that Yuki said to Hitsugaya that she will not be coming back anymore and meet Toshiro again. Yuki bid her last farewell to Toshiro, the two made a promise to not forget each other. Toshiro was wearing the pendant, he gave the two pendants to Yuki and everything became dull again.

"Now I remember, the promise. The promise that we will never forget each other. Damn it, why did I forget such an important promise, Yuki!!!!!!!" Hitsugaya shed tears and woke up from his hospital bed and found Hinamori standing beside him.

"Hinamori, why-- why are you here?" Hitsugaya questioned her.

"Thank goodness you've waken up already Hitsugaya-kun, I was worried" Hinamori held Hitsugaya's hand but Hitsugaya refused.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun? Why? Whats the matter?" Hinamori asked him, as Hitsugaya tried to stand up.

"I must see Yuki, I will stop the execution, no matter what the cost is" Hitsugaya stood up and reached his soul slayer and opened the window.

"I'm glad that your memories of Yuki had come back, Hitsugaya-kun, Thank you" Hinamori smiled.

Hitsugaya ran outside and suddenly his hand was grabbed by Matsumoto.

"Captain, did you decided already? Are you sure that you really want to save her?" Matsumoto questioned Hitsugaya.

"I will never let her die, she is a important person to me and I don't want my fiancée to die" Hitsugaya replied and continued to walk.

"Well, that speaks everything! Captain, ride on my back" Matsumoto said.

"Ah, thank you, please hurry Matsumoto" Hitsugaya rode on Matsumoto's back.

"Ahehehehe I feel like I'm holding a baby" Matsumoto laughed.

"Matsumoto---" Hitsugaya became annoyed.

"Fine, fine, well be there in no time, Lets go!" Matsumoto ran quickly to Sokyoku where Yuki was slowly beginning to be chained.

Hitsugaya arrived at the Sokyoku and walked to where the execution was happening.

"STOP! You can't do this! Yuki didn't do anything wrong, please" Hitsugaya begged to the other captains.

"To-chan, you--" Yuki cried.

"Yuki, please live for me" Hitsugaya grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"To-chan, but, I did a very huge sin, I can't--" Yuki cried more.

"Shut up, you idiot, you can't leave me alone, Please, now that I remember you and then you suddenly disappear. I will not accept that, so please, live for me, please..." Hitsugaya hugged Yuki and didn't let her go.

"To-chan, ah, yes I will" Yuki smiled and the other captains were relieved.

The problem was solved, as the door to the human world was opened and where Ichigo and the others went back to the human world. Hitsugaya and Yuki were married and the event was celebrated by all the towns at Soul Society. It was a event that will change the future. As a new enemy rises from the darkness, laughing with delight. Hitsugaya and Yuki prepares for the very last battle of Soul Society.

♠♠♠**Part 2♠♠♠**

3 months have past since the outrage began, Soul Society and the human world are at peace. As all the captains go to their own work, a war is going to start.

The hollows were increasing, as to Captain Yamamoto called for a meeting with the other captains to solve this problem. The other captains received the invitation and quickly went to the 1st division.

"Now, lets begin" Captain Yamamoto banged his cane and the captains remained silent.

As Captain Yamamoto was discussing with the captains, Captain Hitsugaya noticed that Captain Yuki was not around.

"Thats weird, Yuki's not here. Where did that girl went again" Captain Hitsugaya murmured to himself.

"Captain Hitsugaya, is something wrong?" Captain Yamamoto noticed that Captain Hitsugaya was looking around and asked him.

"Ah, no... its nothing" Captain Hitsugaya got embarrassed.

"Are you looking for Yuki?" Captain Kyoraku asked.

"Ah, no.. no, I'm not looking for her" Captain Hitsugaya hesitated.

"I think Yuki went to the human world again, Captain Hitsugaya, can you find her? I know that your getting worried about her, so don't get embarrassed" Captain Yamamoto smiled and making Captain Hitsugaya get really red.

"Hahahaha, having a wife like that cute and strong, I wonder if I can find one too" Captain Kyoraku teasingly laughed.

"Shut up, Captain Kyoraku!" Captain Hitsugaya went out of the meeting room and went directly to the human world.

"What could my future wife be, hey, Byakuya, what do you think my wife could be?" Captain Kyoraku asked.

"I wonder if you will even have a wife Captain Kyoraku" Byakuya replied.

"Thats mean of you Captain Byakuya, hahaha" Captain Kyoraku went out of the meeting room and so are the other captains.

In the human world, Yuki was inside her faux body and was following a boy the say as her age. The boy was walking and suddenly a hollow appeared. The boy was trembling in fear, Yuki went out of her faux body and protected the boy.

"W-who are you? And why do you have that blade?" The boy was beginning to panic.

"Calm down, I'm a friend" Yuki smiled and pointed her soul slayer at the hollow and it suddenly turned into dust.

"Hah, a-awesome!" The boy stared at Yuki with astonishment.

"Hehe well, that takes care of it for today" Yuki went back to her faux body and went to the boy.

"I didn't tell you my name yet, did I? My name is Yuki, I'm a shinigami" Yuki shake hands with the boy.

"M-my name is Hiro Chiku, nice to meet you Yuki-chan" Hiro was shy and blushed when Yuki held her hand.

"From now on, I'm going to protect you" Yuki said as she disappeared immediately.

The next day, Yuki followed Hiro as usual. They talked until hollows appeared.

"Oh no, there are many more this time, Hiro listen, you must run away" Yuki killed 2 hollows but they keep on appearing.

"But how about you Yuki-chan?" Hiro dodged one hollow's attack.

"I'm going to be alright, don't worry. Just run" Yuki signaled, Hori ran but a hollow blocked his way.

"Hiro-kun!" Yuki turned to Hiro when suddenly, the hollow was sliced into half and the slice had ice particles in it. It was Hitsugaya.

"To-chan! Good timing, help me please" Yuki asked Hitsugaya but he was in a bad mood.

"Why will I help you, idiot! You just disappear from Seireitei and now your asking for my help!?" Hitsugaya complained.

"Ahehehe sorry, I'll not do it again, just help me please" Yuki begged.

"Fine, I'll help you" Hitsugaya killed all the hollows with one blow using ice daggers.

"Yey! To-chan, awesome!" Yuki hugged Hitsugaya.

"Shut up, you always get into trouble" Hitsugaya patted Yuki's head.

"Uhh, um, Yuki-chan? Who is he?" Hiro asked.

"Ah, he's Toshiro" Yuki replied.

"Thats Captain Hitsugaya for you" Hitsugaya begin to get annoyed at Yuki.

"Your also a shinigami like Yuki?" Hiro questioned.

"Yes, I am" Hitsugaya answered.

"Now that the problem is finished, we must go back to Soul Society, Yuki" Hitsugaya grabbed Yuki's hand and dragged her.

"Wait, To-chan, Hiro has a power of a shinigami too, he has the potential" Yuki explained.

"Fine, hey you, Hiro is it?" Hitsugaya looked at Hiro.

"Ah, yes, why?" Hiro was confused of what to do.

"As Yuki said, do you want to be a shinigami?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Shinigami? Me? That can't be. I'm just--" Hiro refused.

"If you don't want to be a shinigami then, get lost. Don't ever show your face before me and one more thing, Don't you dare be friendly with Yuki. It gets irritating if I see you talk to her" Hitsugaya addressed.

"Eh? Thats not fair, Yuki is my friend and--" Hiro complained.

"And what? Don't tell me you fell in love with this squirrel?" Hitsugaya showed signs of jealousy.

"Yes, I like her. I will be a shinigami to always be with her" Hiro bluntly said.

"You-- fine, then come with us to Seireitei" Hitsugaya began to tighten his hold of Yuki's hand.

"To-chan..." Yuki looked at Hitsugaya with worry of him.

Back at Seireitei, Hitsugaya and Yuki brought Hiro with them to Captain Yamamoto. Captain Yamamoto agreed that Hiro had a potential to be a shinigami and asked Hiro to take part of the training to become a real shinigami.

"Yes sir, I will take part and will do my best" Hiro addressed Captain Yamamoto with pride.

"Thats good, Captain Hitsugaya, please put him under your guidance in the 10th division, thank you" Captain Yamamoto pleaded.

"Yes, Captain-Commander Yamamoto" Captain Hitsugaya agreed.

As the night was quiet, Hiro sits down and looks at the full moon.

"A new beginning, Yuki-chan..." Hiro smiled and as Captain Hitsugaya was behind him hiding from the shadows and was getting even more jealous.

The next day, as Captain Hitsugaya was doing his paper works. Yuki barged in as always.

"To-chan Good morning" Yuki greeted Hitsugaya and was bringing a lollipop with her.

"Shut up, don't barge in my office without knocking, idiot" Hitsugaya put his brush down and approached Yuki and choke her using his arm.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, waaa!! stop, To-chan, see, look I have a lollipop for you ♥" Yuki waved the lollipop.

"I'm not a kid, and I hate sweets, idiot" Hitsugaya choked her tightly and suddenly without Yuki realizing, Toshiro was hugged her.

Hitsugaya didn't notice that Captain Kyoraku, Captain Yamamoto, Captain Ukitake were looking at them.

"Arah, Grandpa, I didn't notice you were there, Oh, and Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake too" Yuki waved at them.

"Eh???? Captain Yamamoto, Kyoraku, Ukitake?? why are you here?" Hitsugaya suddenly pushed Yuki back and got red.

"Well, were here to say that I think you two should sleep at the same room" Captain Yamamoto said with a teasing grin.

"Ehhh??? No, I don't want to sleep with that idiot" Hitsugaya refused.

"Eh? Whats wrong with sleeping with your wife, Shiro-chan?" Kyoraku teased Hitsugaya.

"Thats child labor!" Hitsugaya complained.

"My, my, you said your not a child anymore" Captain Ukitake said.

"Whatever you say, I will not share my room with Yuki" Hitsugaya burned up.

"Then what was that we saw?" Captain Kyoraku asked.

"That-- I was just getting to lollipop from here" Hitsugaya was getting more obvious and took Yuki's lollipop.

"Hey, thats my lollipop, you said you don't want it, give it back To-chan" Yuki complained.

"I-- I like lollipops, see" Hitsugaya licked the lollipop.

"Even if you like it or not, you two will share the same room" Captain Yamamoto left and also the other captains.

"You've got to be kidding" Hitsugaya didn't believe that he was really going to sleep with Yuki in one room.

As the night had fallen, Hitsugaya and Yuki were guarded by shinigami's so that they will not escape. It was half past 12 midnight but Hitsugaya and Yuki were not asleep yet. Hitsugaya sat on one side of the wall and as Yuki was sitting on the Futon licking her lollipop.

"Ne, ne, To-chan, want some lollipop?" Yuki asked.

"No, I don't want any of your lollipops!" Hitsugaya concentrates to ignore Yuki.

"You want chocolate? Candy? Coated apple?" Yuki showed the many kinds of candies to Hitsugaya.

"Wait, why do you have coated apples even if its not new year yet?" Hitsugaya asked in confusing.

"Why do you know its for new year?" Yuki questioned back.

"Ah, eh, I'm going back to sleep. Just don't be noise, idiot" Hitsugaya closed his eyes.

Yuki got a box and opened it and took out a huge lollipop, as huge as a truck wheel.

"To-chan, you want?" Yuki showed the lollipop to Hitsugaya.

"What the-- can you even finish one of that in one day? Idiot" Hitsugaya popped his eyes when he saw the huge lollipop.

"I bought this box of huge lollipops cause they look delicious. The merchant even gave me a 5 discount" Yuki licked the lollipop.

"How much is that box of huge lollipop anyways?" Hitsugaya questioned Yuki.

"20,000 yen" Yuki replied.

"20,000 yen!?!?! thats how much it is with the discount!?" Hitsugaya was astonished.

"Don't worry To-chan, I can eat all of this in one week" Yuki laughed.

"I think you can't finish all of these in one week" Hitsugaya looked inside the box and saw 11 more huge lollipops.

"Well? You can help me finish them up To-chan" Yuki said as she gave a lollipop to Hitsugaya.

"Idiot, I'll never eat candies" Hitsugaya slapped Yuki on the head with a harisen.

"Ouch, fine, I'll just eat this and go to sleep" Yuki went back to her futon and ate the lollipop in one gulp.

"Impossible" Hitsugaya was entirely freaked out.

The next day, Hitsugaya first went out of the room and found the shinigami's were all fast asleep in the floor. He went to his office and saw Matsumoto, she was arranging some papers.

"Captain how was it? Was it fun? Nice? Tell me, tell me" Matsumoto poked Captain Hitsugaya.

"Shut up! Nothing happened, dammit. Quit bothering me and give me all the papers that I need to sign" Hitsugaya got pissed off and ordered Matsumoto many tasks.

Yuki went to the hill that she and Toshiro first met each other. Remembering the memories, Yuki looked at the sky that was ever blue. Yuki reaches up at the skies and suddenly Yuki fainted. Hitsugaya was informed on what happened to Yuki and rushed to where she was.

"Yuki, idiot, what happened?" Hitsugaya held the hand of Yuki who was asleep on the hospital bed.

"I saw the future To-chan. It was terrifying, I don't want to show up in my mind again, To-chan, I'm scared" Yuki cried, her hand shivering in fear.

"Yuki, tell me what you saw" Hitsugaya demanded her to tell him.

"Darkness, its all darkness. I saw you died, everybody died and I was the only one who was standing. I was holding a key and I was all covered with blood, To-chan... help" Hitsugaya hugged Yuki as she cried.

"Its okay, everything will be fine. I'm here, I'm going to protect you" Hitsugaya wiped Yuki's tears.

Yuki continued sleeping at the hospital as Hitsugaya went to Captain Yamamoto.

"Hm? Captain Hitsugaya? Is there something bothering you?" Captain Yamamoto asked.

"I know that Yuki is a very important Shinigami, but, who truly is she?" Hitsugaya questioned Captain Yamamoto.

"You really want to know Captain Hitsugaya? Then I will tell you her real identity" Captain Yamamoto stared at Captain Hitsugaya seriously.

The room was filled with tension as to Captain Hitsugaya began to get nervous, looking at Captain Yamamoto with a serious face directly looking at Captain Hitsugaya.

"Yuki is the king of Soul Society, she is the one who rules Seireitei and has the power to vanish all souls if she wants to" Captain Yamamoto said.

"That can't be, Yuki? The king? Your lying Captain Yamamoto" Hitugaya refused to believe.

"It is true, Yuki is the one that Ex-Captain Aizen wanted to obtain. The power of the king" Captain Yamamoto approached Hitsugaya.

"Its unusual for you to ask me this, Captain Hitsugaya. Did she dreamed of herself holding the king's key?" Captain Yamamoto patted Captain Hitsugaya's shoulder waking him up from astonishment.

"Yeah, she did" Captain Hitsugaya looked down in disappointment.

"Protect her, don't leave her alone. As a grandfather and a captain, please Toshiro-kun" Captain Yamamoto went out of the room leaving Hitsugaya.

Captain Hitsugaya was spacing out the whole day. Thinking about Yuki's condition and the dream that Yuki had. Hitsugaya was getting confused of what to do, and to decide if he will accept Captain Yamamoto's request. The next day, Captain Hitsugaya visited Yuki. She was sleeping in her bed, Hitsugaya looked at her face.

"You look innocent but you are s very important person in this world" Hitsugaya touched her cheecks and felt its warmth.

"To-chan, sorry, I'm always a burden to you" Yuki woke up and cried.

"Don't worry, I promise that I will protect you Yuki, with no failure" Hitsugaya made a pinky promise with Yuki and kissed her in the forehead and went out of the hospital room.

"I'm really sorry To-chan, I can't be with you anymore. I hope you'll forgive me" Yuki stood up and opened the window and disappeared.

Captain Hitsugaya felt Yuki's reiatsu disappearing and ran back to the hospital room and found no trace of her. Hitsugaya called for Lieutenant Matsumoto and all the squads in the 10th division to quickly find Yuki. The news hurriedly spread and reached to Captain Yamamoto. Because of the news Captain Yamamoto ordered all captains to release their search squads to find Yuki.

"The time has come too quickly, huh" Captain Yamamoto said as he looked at the skies.

Yuki went to Sokyoku, the skies began to darken and a huge hollow appeared. Everyone looked up, Captain Hitsugaya knew that it was Yuki who called the hollow. It was just not a ordinary hollow, It was the Leader of all hollows in Hueco Mundo. Stronger than a vaste lorde, Yuki was facing the deadliest opponent.

"Whhooo aarreee yooouuu toooo waaakkee mee uppp innn mmmyy ssslluuummmbbbeerr????" The huge hollow asked.

"I am the king of the Death Gods. Come with me and let us be one" Yuki looked straight at the hollow.

While Yuki and the Hollow were talking Hiro appeared. He had a mask on his left face and had black eyes. He used shunpo and almost stabbed Yuki but Yuki dodged it.

"Hiro, I didn't know that your going to be like this. So, your now an enemy?" Yuki said as she unsheathed her soul slayer.

"Your right Yuki, its because of you that I became like this" Hiro points his hand at Yuki.

"Tsk, your such a idiot to be with them. I thought you were going to be a captain because I know you can, but you just don't understand it do you?" Yuki swings her soul slayer but Hiro avoids and and stabs her at the back.

"I liked you Yuki but you just threw my feelings away. Do you love Hitsugaya that much? He always hurts you but you always smile" Hiro complained.

"I will do everything for him" Yuki transformed into her hollow side. Her mask was vivid blue and had three feathers as tail.

"It can't be. Your have a hollow mask?" Hiro became astonished.

"You just saw it, did you? Fortunately, the hollow agreed to be one with me" Yuki attacked Hiro.

The battle was even, Yuki and Hiro fought, releasing huge amounts of reiatsu. Sokyoku was terribly damaged.

"How can you always stay happy when the world is so corrupt? How can you stay cheerful when times get rough? How can you not be hurt when you are betrayed? How come you are the only one I love" Hiro used his final attack and damaged Yuki in the heart.

When Hiro stabbed Yuki, Hitsugaya saw this. Yuki was laying down on the ground and as Hiro's slayer was dripping blood that was Yuki's. Hitsugaya ran quickly to Yuki.

"Yuki, you idiot! What were you doing?!" Hitsugaya tried to wake Yuki but Yuki didn't even opened her eyes.

"You-- you'll pay for what you did to Yuki" Hitsugaya was all angry.

"Hah, you? It can't be, your too weak" Hiro bragged and suddenly Hitsugaya cut Hiro's hand.

"Impossible, your fast than I thought" Hiro's arm was terribly damaged.

"Tsk, shut up, your the one who's weak. B A N K A I" Hitsugaya activated his bankai.

"Wow, thats a awesome bankai you got there" Hiro laughed.

While Hitsugaya and Hiro were fighting, hollows were invading Seireitei. The captains were all fighting their battles. Back at Sokyoku, Hiro was beginning to get weak and as for Hitsugaya too. Rukia appeared and went to Yuki and tried to wake her up.

"Rukia, get Yuki out of here" Hitsugaya ordered Rukia.

Hitsugaya finally killed Hiro. The hollow inside Yuki woke up and approached Hitsugaya.

"Yuki-chan, you--" Rukia helped Yuki stand up.

"Oi, boy, Yuki wants to give you this" Hollow Yuki gave a single earing that was shaped like a snowflake.

"What is this?" Hitsugaya asked, looking at the earing.

"Yuki is, in deep darkness. She wanted me to give you that, Yuki-chan will be asleep and even I don't know when will she wake up. Wear that for her sake" The hollow was gone and left Yuki who was in deep slumber.

"Yuki, I'm sorry. I will protect you until you wake up, I promise" Hitsugaya hugs her and looks at the sky.

As the story comes to an end, will Yuki wake up or will she be sleeping forever.

(Author: Thanks for reading this long story. Sorry for the grammar, I really hate prepositions. I even flunked at the battle scenes and the ending is so stupid. XD Stay tuned, cause I will make another one. For the people who read my D.Gray-man, I will finish the story soon. Sorry for my laziness XD)


End file.
